Before My Heart And Beyond My Love
by Sinful Soul
Summary: She is an ordinary student from Balamb Garden. He is a man haunted by his past. When their paths cross, will they be able to make a difference in eachothers lives. Or will a world of hatred swallow them first. SquallXRinoa Rated for language lemon
1. Please Come Now

**Disclaimer:  **I own a bag of popcorn, and that's it.  However, this is my first fanfic, so I hope do well.

****

**Please Come Now**

  Rinoa walked silently up to the gates of the Garden, with a bright smile across her face.  Her raven black hair was gently blowing in the wind of the beautiful morning sky as her pale skin seemed to glisten in the sunlight.  She was dressed in her standard Seed uniform, which is required for every student who attends the Garden.  In one hand, Rinoa carried her study books.  Her other hand was firmly placed on her hip as she stopped in front of the entrance.

  For some reason, she knew this year was going to be special.  Maybe it was because she woke up in such a good mood, or maybe it was because she was so eager to meet her friends again.  For whatever reason, she was sure about one thing....

  _"I'm sure glad this is my last year at the Garden.  I swear, I thought I was never going to get out of here," she thought, making herself laugh inside._

  It was the first day of school at Balamb Garden, and Rinoa was more then ready for it to begin.  She had already attended the Garden for three years, and this was to be her fourth and final year.  Rinoa actually had mixed feelings about it, but she knew that graduating from the Garden would be a huge accomplishment. Although she wasn't fond of all the work that the Garden 'graciously' provided, she still enjoyed school a great deal.  Some of her best friends attended Balamb Garden as well.  Besides, going to school meant that she could get away from that bitter old man that she called a father, and, in her mind, anything was worth that.

**********************************************************************************************

  Rinoa was walking down the main hall of the Garden as she tried to find directions to her first class.  

  "You'd think they'd learn to hand out maps at the front gate by now," Rinoa said to herself as she continued to wander aimlessly throughout the Garden.  

  There were other students walking through the halls as well, all dressed in there fancy Seed uniforms, but Rinoa refused to look stupid by asking someone for directions.  She was just about ready to give up when she heard a familiar young voice.

  "Hey Rinny, long time no see," came a distant, yet energetic young voice.  Rinoa couldn't help smile, as she immediately recognized the voice.

  _"That can only be one person," Rinoa thought as she quickly looked around the crowds of people in an attempt to locate the source of the voice._

  "Over here," came the voice again, this time much closer the before.  Rinoa turned around, and was finally able to spot the culprit behind it all.  Running toward her was a young girl with cute red hair.  She was also wearing a Seed uniform, and had a bright smile across her face.  Rinoa couldn't help but smile back at the young girl.

  "Hey Selphie, how've you been?" Rinoa said as her old friend finally caught up with her.

  "I've been doing great, especially now that I found you.  I swear Rinoa, what would you do without me?" Selphie chirped.

  "What are you talking about?" Rinoa asked innocently, making Selphie shake her head in disbelief.

  "You know what I mean.  You're lost aren't you?  It's written all over your face," Selphie said playfully.  Rinoa couldn't help but laugh at her friend's goofy response as they continued to walk down the hallway.

  "Well, I'm looking for room 107.  Do you think you can help me find-," Rinoa was cut off by another familiar, yet annoying voice, coming from behind her.

  "Hey sweet cheeks, I can help ya find your class for you.  All you had to do was ask me," said an arrogant male voice.  Regrettably, Rinoa also knew who this person was as well, as she turned to meet him.

  "So, what do you say babe.  Would you like to be honored with my help or not?" said the tall male student.  Rinoa couldn't help take a moment to admire this familiar face.  He was a handsome man, with dark blonde hair and a cute scar across his face.  He was also very well built with a nice toned figure, which could easily be seen despite his Seed uniform.

  Rinoa had to fight back a blush as she stared into the man's beautiful emerald green eyes.  She knew "exactly" who this person was, and she wasn't about to give him any type of satisfaction.  Even though he was the best looking guy she had ever seen, Rinoa knew that his personality left something to be desired.      

  "Thanks Seifer, but I think Selphie can help me find my way.  Besides, I was always taught to stay away from strangers," Rinoa said, with a slight smirk across her face.

  "Yeah, and you're about as strange as they come Seifer," Selphie added in her usual cheery voice.  The tall blonde merely glared at both girls as they burst into laughter.

  "Hmph!  Jeez ladies.  What's up with you two today?  Didn't put enough make-up on this morning or something," Seifer asked jokingly, causing both Rinoa and Selphie to give him an evil glare.

  "I'd ask YOU the same question Seifer," Rinoa retorted playfully, causing Seifer to fall silent as Selphie desperately tried to hide the overwhelming smile that crept up upon her face.  "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have classes to find." 

  At that, Rinoa and Selphie continued to walk down the hallway, leaving Seifer at a complete loss for words.

  "Sheez, Rinny.  Don't you think you were a 'little' hard on him back there?  I mean, I know Seifer can be a pain, but I think he really meant what he said about helping you," Selphie asked innocently.  Rinoa took a moment to think about what her friend just said.

  _"Hmm, she does have a point.  Maybe I should try to fix this," Rinoa thought.  In an instant, Rinoa whirled around and started yelling down the hall at Seifer, who was starting to walk down the hall in the other direction._

  "HEY!  SEIFER BABY," Rinoa shouted in a sarcastic tone, causing Seifer, and all the other students in the hallway, to stop in their tracks and turn to face Rinoa.  "MAYBE YOU CAN BE MY BODY GUARD SOME OTHER TIME, OKAY!!!" 

  A large wave of laughter broke out among the students as Seifer's face turned beat red.  Selphie could barely remain standing as she leaned against the side of the wall, laughing her cute little heart out.  

  Rinoa, on the other hand, couldn't help smirk at Seifer's current situation.  She knew she embarrassed him, but she really didn't mind too much.  Seifer was a big boy, and no stranger to being the center of attention.  Rinoa knew that it didn't matter how many times she embarrassed him because, in the end, NOTHING could bring Seifer's ego down.

  A bell sounded throughout the Garden, signaling that classes were about to start.  Rinoa looked at Seifer and blew him a kiss as she and Selphie turned and continued toward class.  Just as they were about to round a corner, they heard a voice shouting back at them from down the hall.

  "DON'T WORRY PRINCESS, YOUR 'KNIGHT' WILL ALWAYS BE HEAR TO PROTECT YOU," Seifer shouted back in his usual arrogant voice, causing Rinoa to blush slightly.  Both girls decided to ignore him, and continued around the corner.  Once they were out of Seifer's sight, Rinoa and Selphie looked at one another with knowing glances, as they both thought the same thing...  

_  "He'll never change."_

**********************************************************************************************

  The bell rang throughout the Garden once again, signaling the start of class.  Luckily, Rinoa was already seated in her assigned desk just before it sounded.  The classroom was fairly large, containing about 30 some students, all dressed up in their usual Seed uniforms.

  "Man, you'd think this school had any sense of style.  I mean, they've got us all dressed up like robots or something," came a friendly voice across from Rinoa's seat.

  "Awww, Zell.  If you're really THAT tired of having to wear your 'male' uniform, you can always trade it in for the 'female' one," Rinoa said playfully as she looked over at her blonde, spiky haired friend, who gave her a rather horrified look.

  "Hey, that wasn't very funny Rinoa," Zell said teasingly.  "I mean, come on.  Don't tell me you actually ENJOY wearing the same uniform to school every single day?"

  "Well, not really.  However, I 'always' look good no matter what I wear," Rinoa said with a bright smile across her face.

  "Whoa, that's weird," Zell said, causing Rinoa to give him a puzzling look.

  "What do you mean?" Rinoa asked innocently.

  "It's nothing really.  You just, you know, kinda sounded like Seifer there for a second," Zell exclaimed.  "Hmm, I guess he must be rubbing off on you."

  "WHAT!" Rinoa shouted in high pitched tone.  "I can't believe you are actually comparing me to-," she was just about to say something when her teacher's voice cut her off.

  "Alright, settle down now.  Class has already started, so let's begin.  Will everyone please take your seat," the teacher said in very calm and mannered voice as the students began to take their seats.  "My name is Miss Kramer.  Edea Kramer.  It's a pleasure to meet you all."

  By this time, the entire class was completely silent, and the students were all in their own assigned seats.  Rinoa was actually surprised at how quickly the class responded to Miss Kramer's authority.  Then again, discipline was always a top priority at Balamb Garden.

  "Now, I need to take attendance," Miss Kramer said, pulling out her class sheet.  "When I call out your name, please raise you hand.  Lets see, Zell Dincht."

  "Present."

  "Thank you," Miss Kramer said, as she checked Zells name on the list.  "Quistis Trepe."

  "Present," came the voice of a young blonde sitting in the front row of the class.  Rinoa took a moment to look over at this student to see if it was the 'same' Quistis Trepe she knew from the years before.  Sure enough, it was.  Rinoa was very surprised that she hadn't noticed her friend's presence before.  However, her train of thought was interrupted by the teacher's voice once again.

  "Rinoa Heartilly."

  It took a few moments for Rinoa to register Miss Kramer's voice before she finally answered her.  "Oh, um, present," she said, in a rather embarrassed voice.

  "Thank you Miss Heartilly," Miss Kramer said, in rather amused tone.  "Now, lets see-," before Miss Kramer could read the next name off the list, the classroom door slowly opened.  The entire class drew their attention to the door, and Rinoa couldn't help but follow suit.  Although she wasn't expecting anything special to come into the classroom, nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see.

  In the doorway stood a tall, young man dressed in black leather pants and a white T-shirt.  He had silky brown hair, along with ocean blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.  Rinoa felt herself blush as she noticed his six-pack, which could easily be seen threw his skin tight, thin layer T-shirt.  Several whispers could be heard about the classroom as the students continued to study this new found stranger.  

_  "Wow, talk about abs to die for,"_ Rinoa thought as she continued to study the overwhelmingly attractive body of this nameless hunk.  He was very lean with a nice broad chest, along with strong, muscular arms.  He seemed to have gentle look about him, despite his well-defined features.  Rinoa's eyes continued to roam across the unknown stranger's body as she began making mental notes to herself.

  _"Hyne, this guy is an angel sent from heaven," Rinoa thought as she continued to stare at the anonymous man, with her mouth hanging slightly open.  _"Let's see, gorgeous face, beautiful eyes, silky hair, strong arms, nice build,"_ Rinoa trailed off for only a moment before correcting herself.  __"No, in fact, a 'perfect' build.  He also has a cute-," Rinoa's thoughts were broken off as she noticed something on the boy's face._

 _ "Hey, he has a scar across his face," Rinoa thought to herself.  _"That's strange. It looks a lot like the same scar that Seifer has."__

  A long silence seemed to fall upon the classroom.  Feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation, Miss Kramer finally decided to speak.

  "Hello sir.  Are you lost?" she asked in her usual mannered voice.

  The boy remained silent for a few moments until finally deciding to answer her.  

  "I'm not lost," He said in a cold, husky voice.  "I transferred here from Galbadia Garden."

  Rinoa could feel shivers down her spine as she heard his voice.

  _"Hyne, that has to be the sexiest voice I've ever heard," Rinoa thought as she continued to daydream about the young man.  Her dreams were suddenly interrupted as Zell leaned over and whispered in her ear._

  "Um, Rinoa, you're starting to drool," Zell said in a rather concerned voice.  Rinoa quickly snapped back reality and noticed that Zell was right.  Embarrassed by her current situation, she quickly whipped her hand across her mouth.

  _"Come on Rinoa, get your head out of the gutter," Rinoa thought, trying to give herself some much needed self-control._

  "Man, Rinoa.  Are you sure you're okay?" Zell asked innocently.  Rinoa didn't answer him.  Instead, she re-fixed her gaze back on the new stranger, who was currently in front of the class, talking to Miss Kramer privately.  Rinoa did her best to try and make out the conversation, but could only catch a few bits and pieces.

  "Well, I'm afraid it will take a few weeks to order you a Balamb Garden uniform," Miss Kramer exclaimed.  "Until then, I suggest you wear your old Galbadia Garden uniform.  Understood?"  The boy merely nodded and calmly walked to the back of the classroom to take his seat.

  "Oh, I almost forgot.  What's your name?" Miss Kramer asked intently.  There was a long pause, and the entire room grew silent once more as the young man turned around to face his teacher.  His cold eyes seemed to look straight threw her as he spoke in a deep, almost lifeless voice.

  "Leonhart, Squall Leonhart."

  Many of the students shuddered at the sound of Squall's words. Although he didn't appear to have any kind of aggression in him, the tone of his voice could easily be perceived as hostile.  However, this didn't stop Squall from getting more then one 'admiring' look from every female in the class.  And this, in turn, didn't stop him from getting more then one 'irritated' look from every male in the classroom either.

  Yet, in spite of his fellow classmate's expressions, Squall's face remained unchanged as he took his seat behind Rinoa.  As he sat down in his seat, Miss Kramer continued her role call.  However, Rinoa was no longer paying attention to her teacher.  She was more focused on the handsome man sitting right behind her.  

  "_Damn it, why did he have to sit 'behind' me?" Rinoa thought.  _"Hyne, why do I even care?  It's not like his good looks mean anything.  I mean, sure, he's hot, probably too hot.  In fact, he's like super ultra mega hot.   However, he's going to end up being exactly like every other guy with good looks, stuck up and arrogant.  No different from Seifer."__

  Time seemed to fly by as Rinoa lost herself in her thoughts once more.  Minutes raced by like seconds as she continued to keep her mind fixated on the man behind her.  She even tried to work up the courage to turn around and try to talk to him.  However, she never could find enough confidence to do so, which frustrated her to no end.

  Rinoa was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the bell ring, signaling an end to first period.  It was only then, when she caught a glimpse of Squall walking away, that she finally snapped back to reality.  Rinoa quickly began gathering her things together as she took one last look at Squall before he walked out the door.

  _"Hyne, I wish I could believe you are different from all the rest, Squall.  But I don't think you will be." Rinoa sighed as she let the realization of her thoughts sink in.  She knew that no one was perfect, but that didn't matter to her.  Rinoa had never been in a 'serious' relationship before, but she always hoped that she could meet that 'special someone' someday.  _

  Of course, Rinoa was no stranger to dating.  In fact, because of her good looks and sweet personality, she could easily get a date with almost anybody she wanted.  However, it was the part of 'finding' someone that she actually 'wanted' to date that made the whole thing difficult.  After a while of using a simple method of trial and error, Rinoa decided to simply lay off dating for a while.

  _"Oh well, it's not like I'm not happy the way I am," Rinoa thought, reassuring herself as she stood up from her seat and headed for the door.  Just as she walked outside the classroom, Rinoa spotted Quistis and Zell walking down the hallway together and quickly ran to catch up with them._

  "Hey guys, wait up," Rinoa shouted causing Zell and Quistis to stop and wait for her.

  "Rinoa Heartilly, you've got a lot of explaining to do," Quistis said in a rather playful tone as Rinoa caught up with them.

  "What do you mean?"  Rinoa asked innocently, pretending not to know the answer.

  "You know what I mean," Quistis replied with a warm smile on her face.  "What happened?  Did you forget about me over summer break or something?"

  "Well-," Rinoa was just about to answer before Zell cut her off. 

  "Awww, I don't think that's what it was Quistis.  I think Rinoa was more focused on that new student who just transferred from Galbadia Garden," Zell stated bluntly, making Rinoa blush.

  "His name is Squall Leonhart, and no, that wasn't the reason at all.  I just…didn't see Quistis in class," Rinoa said nervously, as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

  "Well, she may not have remembered you Quistis, but she sure did remember that Squall character," Zell said with a big smirk across his face, causing Rinoa to blush even more.  Quistis couldn't help but smile at her friend's current situation.  Suddenly, the bell sounded once again, which meant they had less then 3 minutes to get to class.  Zell quickly took note of this and started to panic. 

  "Yikes, I better run.  My next class is all the way over in the west wing, and there's no way I'll get there in time if I don't hurry.  I guess I'll catch you ladies later," Zell said as he started to take off down the hall.  As Rinoa waved goodbye, Quistis leaned over and whispered in her ear.

  "Oh, and don't worry Rinoa.  I'm guilty of being a little too 'focused' on that 'Squall character' as well," Quistis said with a slight smirk.  Rinoa couldn't help but smile at her friend's remark.

  "Well, I'll say this much.  I think we've finally found someone who is hotter then Seifer." Rinoa said, with a small, mischievous, grin.  Quistis merely giggled as they continued to walk to their next class.

**********************************************************************************************

  Second period had come and gone rather quickly for Rinoa.  It wasn't because she didn't like in the class or anything.  It was more like her mind was in 'other' places.  Even so, she really couldn't explain why she couldn't stop thinking about 'him'.

_  "It's probably just because he's a new student.  Yes, that must be it,"_ Rinoa thought, as she made her way to the cafeteria.  

  After all these years, the Cafeteria's location had not changed, which was something Rinoa was eternally grateful for.  However, in spite of this fact, she couldn't help but remember that, after all these years, the food probably wasn't much different either.

**********************************************************************************************

  Once Rinoa got her tray of food, she quickly looked around the cafeteria in hopes of finding some of her friends.  The lunch room was fairly large, and it was difficult to pick out anyone with a familiar face.  However, Rinoa was finally able to spot a young man wearing a cowboy hat, sitting alone on the far end of the Cafeteria.  It was none other then Irvine Kinneas.

  "Hey Irvine, it's been a while," Rinoa said as she approached the table where Irvine was sitting.  

  "Howdy sweet cheeks," Irvine said in a playful tone.  "Why don't you take a seat?  I could really use some company."

  "Yeah, I noticed that.  So, what's wrong with you today?"  Rinoa asked as she sat down next to him.

  "What do you mean?" Irvine replied.

  "Well, it's not like you to be sitting alone without a girl nearby to give you company.  Are you losing your touch or something?" Rinoa asked playfully.

  "Hey, I 'was' able to get you to sit down with me," Irvine replied with slight smirk across his face.  Rinoa merely shook her head and sighed.  She always knew Irvine to be the 'charming' type of guy.  However, Rinoa was never one to fall for his 'sweet talking' personality.  Besides, she already knew that Selphie had a big crush on him to begin with.   

  "So, Rin, have you heard about the new kid that transferred here from Galbadia Garden," Irvine asked.

  "Yeah, I've seen him.  His name's Squall and he's in my first period class," Rinoa stated proudly.  Irvine was about to respond when he was interrupted by a certain blonde haired man.

  "Hey princess, whatcha ya talkin' about," Seifer said as he approached their table.

  _"Hyne, not him again," Rinoa thought, as she turned to face the tall young blonde.  _

  "Oh, nothing important," Rinoa lied, trying to hide her embarrassment as Seifer sat down next to her.  For some reason, she didn't want Seifer to know that she had mention Squall.  It just didn't seem right in her eyes at the time.  However, her hope of having the subject dropped was quickly shattered as Irvine decided to make a comment.

  "Actually, we were talking about the new student from Galbadia Garden," Irvine said, making Seifer raise his eyebrow in suspicion.  "In fact, I've heard a few interesting rumors about him."

  "Oh really," Seifer said with a slight smirk across his face.  "What kind of rumors?"

  At this point, Rinoa's curiosity had hit an all time high.  She didn't know a lot about Squall, but she never imagined that Irvine had actually heard about him before.  Even if what he heard were only rumors.

  "Well," Irvine began.  "I've heard that he was at the top of his class over at Galbadia Garden.  He's supposed to be an amazing fighter, and very intelligent as well.  If I remember right, I think his Seed Rank was B."

  Seifer merely grunted as Rinoa's eyes went wide.  Rank B was the second highest rank a Seed student could obtain.  The only other Rank higher than a class B was a class A, which could only be given to students 'after' they graduated.  Rinoa knew that it took a lot of skill for someone to reach a Rank B, especially before graduating from the Garden.  Most Seed members could work their whole lives and 'still' never reach that rank.

  "Wow, that's really impressive," Rinoa stated with small grin on her face as she looked over at Seifer.  "And what Rank are you again Seifer?"

  Irvine smiled, already knowing the answer to that question.  Seifer, on the other hand, tried his best to play it 'cool', and restrained himself from screaming back at Rinoa.

  "Well," Seifer replied, in an obviously annoyed voice.  "Since you two seem to suffer from amnesia, I'll have you know that I have reached the proud position of Rank C.  Which, if I may remind you, is much higher then both of YOUR ranks."

  Rinoa rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, while Irvine merely smiled sarcastically.  It was true that their Ranks were lower then his.  However, a students Rank only applies 'after' they graduate from the Garden.  Everyone knew this, including Seifer, so it really didn't bother Rinoa or Irvine.

  "_For a good looking pain in the ass, Seifer really does know his stuff," Rinoa admitted to herself mentally, as she started to play with her food.  _

  Seifer continued conversing with Irvine, as Rinoa started to lose interest in talking altogether.  She suddenly felt like she zoned off into her own little world again.  She wasn't paying attention to anyone, or anything around her.  She simply sat there, playing with her food, with dull look on her face.  It wasn't until she heard Irvine's voice again, that she snapped back to reality.

  "Well, speak of the devil," Irvine said as he pointed across the cafeteria.  Rinoa and Seifer followed Irvine's gaze across the room until they finally spotted who he was pointing at.  Standing alone in the doorway of the cafeteria was none other than Squall.

_  "Does he ever NOT look good?"_ Rinoa asked herself as she continued to stare at Squall.  Her mind started running wild, but was quickly interrupted by a small grunt from the person sitting next to her.

  Rinoa looked over at Seifer, who was looking over at Squall with a deadly glare.  Rinoa quickly noticed his change in attitude, and became a little concerned.

  "So, is that the bastard from Galbadia Garden?" Seifer asked, hatred flowing from his voice.  Rinoa unconsciously nodded, unsure if she really meant to or not.  It was clear the Seifer didn't like Squall, but she didn't understand why.

  "I think it's time I had a talk with this guy," Seifer said as he stood up and made his way over in Squall's direction.  Rinoa didn't know what was going on, but she knew this wasn't good.

====================================================================================

**Authors Notes:  **Please review!  I need encouragement!


	2. Falling

**Disclaimer:  **Thank you for the reviews.  You have no idea how much they mean to me.  However, as I stated before, I don't own crap (Which includes anything related to, or in relation of Final Fantasy).  Yet, if you are interested, I can sell you my pity for a dime (Hey, I got to earn money somehow).  Also, please note that this chapter may contain words that could be considered offensive to some readers.  Keep in mind that this is only a story, and I have no intentions of offending anyone.  Thank you.

-

**Falling**

  Rinoa had always considered herself to be very good person.  She was caring, sweet, and for the most part, innocent.  At least in her mind anyway.  She never did like to look for the worst possible outcomes of things.  She always listened to her heart, and hoped for the best.  These beliefs helped her prepare for whatever life might throw her way.

  However, nothing could have prepared her for this.

  Rinoa felt as if she was completely paralyzed.  She couldn't move, she could barely breathe.  All she could do was watch from a distance as an enraged Seifer continued his relentless march over to Squall.

  Rinoa felt her heart racing inside her chest.  She didn't exactly know why she was so worried, but something told her that things were about to get pretty ugly.  So many questions were rushing threw her mind Rinoa could barely find the time to register them all.  However, one question stood about above the rest.  And that question was…

  _"Why is Seifer so upset?"_

  Rinoa then realized that the cafeteria had gotten unusually quiet, as Squall and Seifer were now standing directly in front of one another.  They were no more then three feet apart, but the distance still didn't seem safe in Rinoa's eyes.  In all honesty, she didn't know what to do.  Part of her wanted to get up and help stop this mess.  The other part of her seemed content with simply sitting back and watching.  Despite her best efforts, the latter won.

  The silence in the cafeteria remained unbroken.  Everyone was bracing themselves for the worst.  They all knew what might happen, but no one wanted to do anything about it.  No one wanted to go against the tides.  No one wanted to try and make a change.  Not even Rinoa.  They all just sat their, waiting for one of these two men to do something, anything.  Finally, the silence was broken as Seifer spoke.

  "Well, look what we have here.  A blue eyed bitch from Galbadia Garden," Seifer said, never once taking his gaze off Squall.

  Squall said nothing.  He merely looked back at Seifer with an unchanged face, as if he never even heard what the tall blonde man had said.  This irritated Seifer to no end.  His patience quickly grew thin as he waited for Squall to respond.  Weather it be physically, or verbally. He got neither, only that unchanged expression.

  "What's wrong, don't Seeds at Galbadia Garden speak English anymore.  Or maybe you were just born mute, you fucking faggot," Seifer shouted, making sure that as many people heard him as possible.  

  The tension in the room had reached an all time high.  Any minute now, that's what the students thought, any minute now, they'll be throwing fists.  Everyone expected this.  However, despite their predictions, Squall's mood remained unchanged.  He simply looked back at Seifer, with nothing more than the same emotionless look in his eyes, as if he was completely unfazed by his words.  Rinoa quickly noticed this, and was rather confused by his actions.

  _"Geez, this guy sure is strange.  I mean, not many men can sit there and just take that without even looking the least bit angry.  Or even hurt for that matter.  It's almost like Squall is above anything anyone could say to him.  It's like he's…untouchable or something," Rinoa thought as her mind began to stray away from her again.  However, this time, she was able to find enough willpower to force her brain to stay in the real world._

  Rinoa didn't exactly know why she cared so much.  She had been witness to many school fights in the past, most of which involved Seifer.  However, this one, for whatever reason, seemed different.  After the many years of attending the Garden, school fights seemed to completely unavoidable.  Weather it be a verbal or physical fight.  Everyone, for the most part, accepted this, and no one did anything about it.  That was the basic tradition.  If someone got in a fight, the best thing for you to do was to stay out of it.

  Rinoa had generally come to accept this idea, along with the rest of the world.  Everyone has to choose their battles wisely.  They can't afford to risk themselves for every waking moment of every waking day.  This is what the people believed.  This is what Rinoa believed.  However, for the first time in her life, she didn't want to believe it anymore.  Not then, and especially not now.

  _"Ah, to hell with it," Rinoa thought, as she quickly stood up from her table and began to walk over in Squall and Seifer's direction._

  The two men were still locked in deadly gaze.  However, the overwhelming silence made Seifer feel like he was going to snap any minute.  Squall, on the other hand, still had that emotionless look on his face, making it impossible to determine what he was thinking.  As for Rinoa, she was fighting a mental battle within herself as she walked over to them.

  _"What am I doing?!  Seriously, there MUST be something wrong with me.  I've seen tons of fights before, but I've never once considered stopping one," Rinoa thought, as she finally reached the two men's location.  __"That had to be the longest walk across the cafeteria I've ever made."_

  Neither Seifer nor Squall seemed to notice Rinoa's presence.  However, the rest of the cafeteria were stunned by her actions.  Rinoa was standing directly behind Seifer, her form completely overshadowed by the tall blonde man.  For a moment, Rinoa was having second thoughts about her decision, and almost considered turning around and heading back to her table.  However, despite what her mind was telling her, her heart willed her body to stay put.  She had already come this far, might as well go threw with it.  With whatever courage she could muster, she slowly reached out and gently tapped Seifer on the shoulder. 

  At first, Seifer did not register Rinoa's actions.  He was too lost in his gaze with Squall to notice anything around him.  However, the soft rustle of his Seed uniform finally got his attention.  He slowly turned to face Rinoa, with a bewildered look upon his face.  Rinoa just stood there, looking completely dumbfounded with herself.  There was awkward silence between the two of them, until Seifer finally decided to speak.

  "Rinoa, what in Hyne's name do you want?!" Seifer asked in a confused and angry tone of voice.

  _"I'll be damned if I know," Rinoa thought to herself.  Even now, she still questioned her motives as to why she was doing this.  However, in spite of herself, she tried her best to play it cool.  _

  The room had become completely silent, as they waited for Rinoa to respond.  However, nothing could have prepared them for what she was about to say.  With a big grin across her face, Rinoa spoke loud enough to make sure everyone could here her.

  "Come on Seifer, we all know how charming you can be, but this is SO not the way to get a boyfriend," Rinoa said sarcastically.  Seifer's face paled as the entire cafeteria erupted in laughter.  Rinoa couldn't help but smile at the current situation.  She had now embarrassed Seifer twice in one day, which was definitely NOT a good thing.

  While Seifer stood there in complete shock, Rinoa took the opportunity to glance over at Squall, who was now standing a little off to the side of the tall blonde man.  And that's when it happened.  For the first time, Squall's ocean blue eyes locked with Rinoa's chocolate brown ones.

  _"I think I'm gonna faint," Rinoa thought to herself, as she felt her knees start to weaken under her own weight.  Squall's expressions 'still' remained unchanged, as he merely looked back at her with that same emotionless face.  Rinoa immediately felt herself regretting her choice of words that she used against Seifer earlier._

  _"Oh Hyne, I hope I didn't offend him," Rinoa thought as she continued to stare back at Squall, never once breaking eye contact.  It wasn't until she felt someone's arm wrap around her slim waist that Rinoa finally broke her gaze.  She quickly looked to her side to see Seifer, with cocky smile across his face, standing next to her.  Rinoa felt herself being pulled closer to him as he leaned over and whispered in her ear._

  "Don't worry Princess, I would never even dream of cheating you," Seifer said in a low, seductive like voice.  Rinoa wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or disgusted.  However, she was surprised at how quickly Seifer's mood had changed from being overly mad to unusually charming within a few short seconds.

  _"Hmm, I guess I just have a way with men," Rinoa thought confidently, with a proud smile across her face.  However, her smile quickly faded as she turned her attention back toward Squall, who was now making his way out of the cafeteria, without even getting a bite to eat.  Rinoa began to mentally kick herself for letting this happen._

  _"I guess I really DO have a way with men.  I can impress the guys I don't like, and offend the ones I do," Rinoa thought, as Seifer graciously escorted her back to their table, with his arm still wrapped firmly around her waist.  _

  The cafeteria, for the most part, seemed to return back to normal almost as soon as Squall left.  Rinoa decided that this would be the best time to get some answers out of Seifer.  However, she wasn't exactly sure how to ask him.  So, like always, Rinoa let her emotions get the best of her. 

  "Seifer, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell is your problem?!  I mean, I know Squall is from Galbadia Garden and all, but you seriously didn't need to be that mean to him," Rinoa said in a harsh tone.  Seifer looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.  He obviously noted Rinoa's change in behavior, and decided to try and avoid the subject as best he could.

  "Look Rin, it was really no big deal," Seifer said casually, trying his best to hide how he truly felt.  However, Rinoa wasn't buying it, but decided not to press the subject further.  She was desperately seeking answers, but she also didn't want to make Seifer upset again.  Once they sat down at there table, Rinoa was surprised to see Irvine, still sitting there, with a big smile across his face.

  "What are you smiling about Mr. Kinneas?" Rinoa asked playfully.  Irvine merely smiled back before deciding to answer.

  "You certainly do have a way with men, don't ya Rinoa," Irvine said bluntly.  

  _"Yeah, so I've noticed," Rinoa thought, as she started to eat her food._

**********************************************************************************************

    The bell sounded once more, signaling the start of 3rd period classes.  Fortunately enough, Rinoa was already where she needed to be.  Unlike most other schools, the Garden not only cared about advancing your academic education, but your physical education as well.  Magic and combat training were no exception, which is one reason why Rinoa enjoyed the class so much.  The classroom, itself, was nothing more then a gymnasium, with some work-out equipment and a large battle platform located in the center of the room.  

  Students were piled into their own little groups, talking amongst themselves as they waited for their instructor to arrive.  Rinoa, of course, was among her own group of friends, which included Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Seifer.  There were also two other students, a dark skinned man named Raijin and white haired women named Fujin, who were also conversing with them.

  Everyone was so involved with their conversations, that no one noticed the instructor enter the gymnasium.  He was tall, slender man with dark skin, and a foreign look to him.  

  "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Kiros Seagill, and I will be your new combat instructor," he said, as his voice echoed off the gymnasium walls.  The class suddenly got quiet, and Rinoa couldn't help but be amazed.

  _"I swear, it's like they heard the voice of God or something," Rinoa thought, as Kiros started to explain the rules and regulations of 'his' combat class.  While the majority of students were listening to their instructor, Rinoa's eyes began to wander about the gym.  She quickly took note that every student was now wearing more casual clothing.  Most of the guys were wearing simple black shorts and white t-shirt.  The girls, on the other hand, were wearing mostly short-shorts and tank-tops._

  Rinoa's eyes continued to wander until they eventually settled upon Seifer, who was not wearing any shirt whatever so ever.

  _"Hmph, show off," Rinoa thought as she continued to study Seifer's perfectly shaped muscles.  She could feel herself blushing slightly, and decided it was best to 'try' and look somewhere else.  _

  As Rinoa continued her surveillance of the room, her eyes quickly spotted something she couldn't believe.  Standing alone in the corner of the gymnasium was none other then Squall Leonhart.  He was leaning up against the wall, with his arms folded across his chest, as he stared at the floor with a lifeless look on his face.  Rinoa took note that was still wearing his leather pants and white t-shirt, and didn't seem very interested in Kiro's 'safety' speech.

  Rinoa could feel herself blushing again, but unlike with Seifer, she couldn't stop herself from staring.  She felt as if her eyes were completely locked on the man before her.  It wasn't until she felt someone tap her arm that Rinoa was finally able to return to her senses.

  "Hey Rinny, are you ready to start?" Selphie chirped, in her usual cheery voice.

 _"Gack, I gotta stop zoning out like this," Rinoa thought as she nodded at her friend.  Kiros was currently assigning students with training partners, and Selphie had obviously wanted to be paired up with Rinoa.  Normally, Rinoa would have enjoyed having Selphie as a partner.  However, she was actually hoping that she might get the chance to have Squall as her 'training buddy'._

  Kiros had just finished assigning Zell and Seifer as partners when the tall blonde man spoke up.

  "Hey instructor, no offense and all, but do you really gotta pair me up with this chicken-wuss," Seifer said smugly, pointing over at Zell, who responded by giving him a deadly glare.  Kiros didn't impressed by Seifer's choice of words, but decided to let him have his way.

  "Well then Mr. Almasy, who would you like to paired up with then?" Kiros asked curiously.

  "Well, I mean, if you really wanna test MY skills, why don't you pair me up with that 'zombie' standing over there in the corner." Seifer said, looking over at Squall, who didn't even bother acknowledging him.  By this time, the entire class had drawn their attention on Kiros, as they eagerly awaited their instructors answer.  Kiros raised his eyebrow in suspicion, but didn't see the harm in letting them train together.

  "Very well, if that's what you want, then I don't see a problem with it," Kiros said.

  "Alright, you hear that puberty boy?  Looks like I'm your executioner," Seifer said, causing Kiros to glare at him.  "Um, I mean, your training buddy."

  Squall didn't move, or even acknowledge Seifer's words, which only pissed the young blonde off.

  "Hyne, don't tell me this guy fell asleep standing?" Seifer said, causing a few students to laugh amongst one another.

  "Don't worry Seifer, maybe that Galbadia goon is just afraid of facing someone from Balamb," a random student said, causing the laughter in the gymnasium to increase even more.  Yet, despite all this, Squall refused to do say or do anything.  He just stood there, leaning against the wall, as if he was completely lost in his own little world.

  "Holy crap, I think he might be dead," another random student cried out, causing even more laughter among the students.  At this point, Rinoa was beginning to get disgusted with whole situation.  She couldn't stand the fact that so many students were finding humor in all this.  Didn't they know that Squall is new here, and that he probably doesn't have any friends whatsoever?  Yet, they pick on him if he was some sort of freak of nature.

  At this point, Kiros had become concerned with the attitude of the class, and decided to try and get an answer out of Squall before things got any worse.  As the laughter started to quiet down, he took the opportunity to speak up.

  "Squall, are you okay?" Kiros asked intently.  There was a moment of silence, but eventually, Squall slowly raised his head and looked over at his instructor with cold blue eyes.

  "He lives," Seifer shouted, causing a few students to snicker amongst each other once again.  Squall, as usual, didn't appear to be moved by Seifer's words.  He just stood there, leaning against the wall, as he finally decided to speak.

  "I'm sorry instructor, I'm just not feeling very well," Squall said casually as he pushed off the wall, and began making his way toward the exit doors.  Everyone stood still, in complete silence, as Squall finally walked out of the gym.  Kiros had a bewildered look on his face, while Seifer was smiling proudly.

  "Geez, I swear that guy is freaky," Seifer said, as he looked over at his instructor.  Kiros, for the most part, was still a little taken back from Squall's actions, but decided to continue on with class without him.

  "Alright everyone, enough gawking, get back to work.  Come on, lets go," Kiros shouted, getting his students full attention.  Rinoa, however, still only had one concern on her mind.  And that concern was Squall.

**********************************************************************************************

  3rd period had come and gone, and students were now free to roam about the Garden on their own.  Most of them often took this time to socialize with their fellow classmates.  However, Rinoa was not interested in 'socializing' at the moment.  She was more concerned with finding her way to her dorm room.

  _"Great, here I am, lost and alone in a place that's as big as a small city.  I guess you can call me a damsel in distress.  All I need now is for my 'Prince Charming' to come and save me," Rinoa thought sarcastically, as she turned a corner.  Then, as if fate had planned it, Rinoa felt herself bump into someone.  Her mind barely had time to register who she hit before she started speaking._

  "Hey, why don't you watch were-," Rinoa stopped in mid-sentence as she finally looked up at who she was speaking too.  Her eyes were quickly met by a pair of cold blue orbs.  It was then that she immediately recognized who it was. 

  _"Hyne, I'm saved," Rinoa thought; as she stood face to face with her very own 'Prince Charming'.  She could feel her legs begin to weaken, as her heart starting pounding inside her chest.  Rinoa still couldn't believe this was happening.  She was actually standing face to face with none other than Squall Leonhart._

  Squall, for the most part, stared back at Rinoa with his usual emotionless expression.  There was a long silence between the two of them, as Rinoa began to get nervous.  Working up whatever courage she could muster, she was finally able to speak. 

  "Oh, um, I really…am sorry.  I should have…um…been watching where I…was going," Rinoa said shyly.  Squall didn't seem register her words, as he continued to stare into her chocolate brown eyes.  Rinoa felt a shiver run down her spine, as her nerves were starting to kick into overdrive.  She felt like turning around and running down the hallway with all the strength she had left.  However, Squall's storm blue eyes had somehow managed to keep her still.  And then, it happened.  Against all odds, Squall finally spoke.

  "Don't worry about it," Squall said in an emotionless voice.  Rinoa could feel her heart leaping inside her chest.  She desperately wanted to say something, anything.  However, no words came to mind.  She simply stood there, unable to utter a sound, as Squall walked past her and continued down the hall.  Quickly realizing what was happening; Rinoa turned around and shouted back at him.

  "Um, I'm Rinoa by the way," she called out, causing Squall to stop in his tracks.  At first, Rinoa began to regret saying a single word; for fear that she might have been annoying him in some way.  However, despite her beliefs, Squall finally decided to answer her.

  "I'm Squall," he said coldly.  "And-" he paused in mid-sentence as if to think about what he was going to say next.  Then, very slowly, Squall turned around, and Rinoa quickly noticed a small smile across his face. 

  _"Oh Hyne, he's smiling at me," Rinoa thought as she felt her heart melting inside her chest. _

  "Ya know you're the first person to say anything nice to me all day," Squall said in a warm, almost sweet voice.  "Thank you."  

  Rinoa could hardly believe her ears, as a thousand thoughts came rushing threw her head.  She couldn't believe how quickly his mood had changed from being cool and collective, to sincere and affectionate.

  _"Hyne, I can't believe it.  Not only did he talk to me, but he also spoke with sincerity.  He even smiled. And my God, what a beautiful smile," Rinoa thought as Squall turned and headed down the hallway once more. _

  "Um, so…I guess I'll…see you around sometime," Rinoa shouted back down the hallway.  However, this time, Squall didn't bother responding.  He simply continued on his way down the corridor.  

**********************************************************************************************

  At long last, Rinoa was resting safely within the confines of her dorm room.  It had only taken her one whole hour to find the damn place, but she was still glad to be there all the same.  The sun was beginning to set, and a storm was now raging outside the Garden.  Most students had already turned in for the day, which was completely understandable.  Many teens often found the first day back to the Garden rather difficult.  Learning to get up early, and wait to eat can easily bother the average teenager.

  As for Rinoa, she was completely content with sitting next to the window of her dorm room, watching the rain fall.

  _"The storm really looks pretty bad," Rinoa thought, as she continued to stare out the window.  Rinoa was the never the type of girl that enjoyed rainy days.  She was more drawn to beautiful morning skies, with a soft, gentle breeze.  Not to heavy downpours and lightening bolts.  _

  Rinoa continued staring out the window, as her mind began to wander away from her once more.  Some of her thoughts were directed to her friends, others to the Garden.  However, most were drawn to 'him'.

  Rinoa let out a heavy sigh as the mere thought of him began to drive her wild.  She quickly pictured his handsome figure, his perfect body, his beautiful eyes, his gorgeous face, his muscular arms.  

  Rinoa began to wonder what it would feel like to be wrapped in those strong arms, the arms of her 'Prince Charming', the arms of Squall Leonhart.  Even then, she still didn't understand why so many people could hate such a nice person.  Rinoa then remembered an old expression her mother once said to her.  

_  "People can't trust what they don't understand."_

  Rinoa thought about this, and breathed in deep.  She didn't want to believe that was the only reason.  How could she?  There had to be more to it then just trust.  Didn't respect, friendship, or even love count for anything?  Didn't understanding someone mean more then just trusting them?

  While considering all these things, Rinoa eventually allowed herself to be swallowed by her emotions once again.  However, like before, all her thoughts ended up drifting toward Squall once again.

  "I can't wait to see you again tomorrow," Rinoa said to herself, as she let out a heavy sigh.  

  As Rinoa continued to stare out the window, she suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye.  After turning her head slightly, she finally spotted a dark shaped figure walking alone in the storm.  At first, Rinoa thought it was nothing more then a monster roaming around the Garden perimeter.  However, upon further inspection, Rinoa quickly realized that the mysterious figure actually looked human.

  As she continued to study the shadowy figure, Rinoa was able to determine that this mystery person was actually a man.  However, the heavy rainfall prevented her from gathering any further information.  It wasn't until a lightening bolt streaked across the sky, that Rinoa had enough light to make out who it was.

  "Squall?!" Rinoa gasped in surprise.  Another flash of lightening lit up the Heavens, allowing Rinoa enough time to confirm her suspicion.  

  _"Hyne, that really IS Squall," Rinoa thought, as she continued to watch him threw her window.  __"What's he doing out there in a storm?"_

  Although she didn't understand why he was out there, Rinoa still felt compelled to watch him.  As far as she could tell, Squall seemed to be heading down the road to the city of Balamb.  Why he was doing this, was anyone's guess.  The Garden had always provided dorm rooms for all their students.  Although the dorms didn't have much to offer, they will still descent compared to sleeping outside in a tent or something.  

  Rinoa continued to watch as Squall walked calmly threw the rain.  She quickly noticed that he seemed totally unaffected by the storm.  It was as if Squall had already made peace with the tempest, and was now walking through it, knowing that he was completely safe.

  Rinoa began to think about how lonely Squall must have felt, walking alone in such a horrible storm.  She then wondered if maybe, just maybe, that's the way he might have grown up, all alone, fighting his own battles, his own storms, with no one there to help him.  

  Rinoa tried her best to keep his imagine in her line of sight, as he continued to journey off into the distance.  For a moment, time seemed to stand still, and all Rinoa could see was the dark outline of his shadowy figure.  Then, as if reality finally returned to the world, Squall disappeared into the storm.

====================================================================================

**  Authors Notes:  **I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story, but I really am trying.  Getting spare time to write isn't exactly easy for me.  However, I 'will' continue to update this story.  Please read and review.  I need encouragement.  


	3. Holding On

**Disclaimer:  **Yet again, I own nothing.  However, I am in the process of taking over the world (Which is a very difficult task, mind you). 

-

**Holding On**

  _"I'll be here…waiting for you…so if you come here, you will find me…I promise."_

Those were the last words Rinoa could remember as she slowly woke up from her wonderful dream.  The sound of thunder, that cried out during the storm last night, made it difficult for her to fall asleep.  She was continually haunted by that eerie noise that came from the Heaven's above.  

  Yet, like always, Rinoa was able to find peace within herself, as her thoughts slowly drifted toward the only person she ever 'truly' trusted, her mother, Julia Heartilly.  Her warm smile, and loving personality always gave Rinoa the strength she needed to survive any kind of storm.  And with that strength, Rinoa was able to reach a safe place within her heart, and finally find some much needed rest.  But that was then.  

  Now, it was morning, and the time for resting was officially over.

  The sound of birds chirping could be heard from outside her window, as the sun shined brightly into the room.  Rinoa twisted and turned in bed, still groggy from her morning rise.  She struggled to stay awake, as her mind slowly began debating whether to try and fall back to sleep.  

  In a certain sense, Rinoa nearly welcomed that idea.  The thought of returning to her dreams and escaping reality was a very tempting offer that not many people could refuse.  Dreams can show you a world beyond your wildest fantasies, a world that is completely unrestricted by the bounds of logic or law.  A place governed only by the limits of your imagination.  That reason, alone, makes having dreams very special.

  Yet, in the end, dreams are nothing more then that, just dreams.  A fake reality, with nothing 'true' to offer; a safe haven that can protect you from the world of the 'real' and trap you in a world lies.  Dreams are lies, and lies are easy to live.  Only a few people have the strength to resist such a world.  As for Rinoa, she always enjoyed proving others wrong, showing them that nothing was impossible, and giving them a reason to believe in something that no one else could.  And with that idea in mind, she tiredly decided to stay awake.

  Rinoa slowly sat up and smiled to herself, as she looked out her window to see the beautiful morning skies.  Gazing towards the Heaven's, she found it hard to believe that such a terrible storm had been there just last night.

  _"I guess the morning always comes, no matter what," Rinoa thought to herself, as she felt the warmth of the sun's rays touch her pale skin.  Yawning tiredly, she stood up and got out of bed._

*********************************************************************************************

    The familiar ringing of the bell had sounded once more, signaling the start of 1st period classes.  Rinoa was sitting quietly in her chair with Zell and Quistis on either side of her.  However, Squall was nowhere to be seen.

  Miss Kramer was sitting at her desk in the front of the class, scribbling something on a pad of paper.  Rinoa decided to take this opportunity to ask her friends about her missing 'Prince Charming'.

  "Hey, guys," Rinoa said, getting the attention of both Zell and Quistis.  "Have any of you seen Squall lately?"

  There was a moment of silence, as both blondes looked at each other.  Zell was the first to speak.

  "Sheez Rin, you sure have fallen hard for that guy, haven't you," Zell said playfully, causing Rinoa to feel that familiar warmth in her cheeks once again.  Quistis merely shook her head, and decided to try answer Rinoa's question.

  "Sorry, I haven't seen him today either," Quistis said casually.  Rinoa frowned slightly, as Zell looked at both women with suspicion.

  "Oh Hyne Quistis, not you too," Zell said flatly, causing Quistis to give him a deadly glare.  

  The three friends continued their conversation, as the noise in the class began to get louder.  Students were talking about various subjects, most of which were unimportant.  This was yet another tradition practiced by teens at the Garden, talking just to be talking.  Not caring about what the subject was, or how it affected them.  All they really cared about was the company of others.  Having someone's company makes you feel like you're not alone.  And no one likes to feel alone.

  Finally, Miss Kramer stood up from her desk and called for their attention.  The classroom immediately fell silent, as their instructor began handing out copies of what appeared to be newspaper articles.  

  As Rinoa received her article, she quickly noticed the front page. Highlighted in big bold letters were these words:

  "Serial Killer Tried In Dollet" 

  Rinoa was rather confused as to why Miss Kramer considered this to be such an important subject to teach.  However, she wasn't the type to question her instructor's motives, even if she thought they were stupid.

  Once Zell received his article, he too noticed the front page, and unlike Rinoa, couldn't help but voice his opinion.

  "Um, Miss Kramer, why are we learning about a serial killer in our history class?  I mean, aren't we suppose to be studying the history of the world and all?" Zell asked curiously.  Miss Kramer merely smiled back at him, as if she had already expected someone to ask that question.

  "Well, the reason is actually more obvious then you might imagine Zell," Miss Kramer said.  "Just take a look at who's on trial."

  Rinoa, along with the rest of the class, quickly began to scan over the article in search of answers.  However, it was Quistis who found it first.

  "Oh my, it's Laguna Loire," Quistis said aloud, causing many of the students to gasp in surprise.

  "Exactly," Miss Kramer said, nodding her head.

  "Hey, wasn't Laguna that famous hero from Galbadia Garden?  Ya know the one who assassinated the sorceress Adel back in the 'Great War' 6 years ago?" Zell asked intently.

  "That is correct," Miss Kramer said.  "It is the exact same man."

  "Sheez, Galbadia sure does know how to pick em'," Zell said sarcastically, causing a few students to snicker and smile.  Miss Kramer ignored Zell's comment, as she continued to discuss the article.

  "As most of you already may know, Laguna Loire was, in fact, a former Seed member from Galbadia Garden, one of the best actually.  However, not long after retiring from Seed, Laguna mysteriously disappeared.  Since his disappearance, a strange number of murders had begun to occur throughout the entire Dollet area.  Most, of which, involved children," Miss Kramer exclaimed, causing several students to shift nervously in their chairs.  Even Rinoa couldn't help but be shocked that such a thing was even possible.  Murdering adults was one thing, but killing innocent children was quite another.

  "But, that doesn't make any sense.  Why would a renowned hero, like Laguna, do such a thing?" Rinoa asked intently.

  "No one really knows," Miss Kramer said.  "All we do is that, for whatever reason, the murders started exactly 2 years ago.  Why Laguna decided to start his killing spree then is anyone's guess."

  "But, are the police sure that it was Laguna who caused these murders?" Quistis asked curiously.

  "Well, personally, I don't really know myself," Miss Kramer stated.  "However, according to the article, they say that they have substantial evidence against him."

  Rinoa continued scanning the article in utter disbelief.  

  _"Why would someone do this?" Rinoa thought, as she let out a heavy sigh._

  "But Miss Kramer, this doesn't make any sense.  I mean, how could someone do such a thing?" Rinoa asked intently.

  "People are always more then they appear to be," Miss Kramer replied.  "I suppose the same can be said for all of us."

  "And what does that mean?" Zell asked, with a dumbfounded look on his face.  "Are you saying that we all have a little 'killer' inside each of us?"

  Many of students couldn't help but laugh at Zell's comment, as Miss Kramer shook her head in disbelief.

  "No Zell, that's not what I'm saying.  What I'm saying is that we all have secrets, some good, and some bad.  No one will ever be able to understand every aspect of our lives, even if we want them to.  I'm sure, in Laguna's mind, he had his reasons for doing what he did," Miss Kramer exclaimed.  

  Students began to look at each other with confusion written all over their faces.  They clearly did not understand what Miss Kramer was getting at.  However, Rinoa was determined to get some answers.

  "Are you saying that what he did was right?" Rinoa asked curiously.

  "No Rinoa, I'm not saying that at all.  All I'm saying is that he probably had his reasons for doing what he did, reasons that none of us could ever understand," Miss Kramer replied.

  "You damn sure got that one right," Zell said sarcastically.  "I don't think I'd EVER be able to understand someone who kills little kids."

  Many of the students nodded their head in agreement, as Miss Kramer let out a heavy sigh.

  "Ya know Zell it wouldn't hurt to keep an open mind about things.  I mean, for all we know, Laguna might not have killed these people.  He may be just as innocent as the next man," Miss Kramer stated.

  "Your point," Zell asked intently.

  "My point," Miss Kramer stated forcefully, "is never be too quick to judge."

  The classroom fell silent upon hearing their teacher's last words.  Even Rinoa couldn't help but be impressed by her instructor's excellent choice of words.

  _"Wow, Miss Kramer sure does know her stuff," Rinoa thought, as her instructor continued on with the lesson._

  "Now, I want all of you to read the article to yourselves.  Once you're through, your assignment will be to write a two page report about it," Miss Kramer stated, causing several of students to groan in disappointment.

  As Rinoa was getting out a piece of paper and a pencil, she suddenly heard the sound of the classroom door opening.  She quickly turned her attention toward the door, as did many of the other students.  Rinoa smiled brightly, as her eyes quickly locked onto the man before her.

  Dressed neatly in his Galbadia uniform, Squall stood calmly in the doorway of the classroom.  Many of the girls began to whisper and giggle amongst one another, as Rinoa's eyes began to study her 'Prince Charming' from head to toe.  His uniform was not very different then that of a Balamb uniform, with the exception of a few changes in color.  Where Balamb Garden Seeds wore black uniforms with blue lining, Galbadia Garden Seeds preferred brown uniforms with red lining.  Though the differences were minor, students could easily identify a Galbadia uniform, especially if it was only one in Balamb Garden.  

  _"Hyne he looks sharp in that uniform," Rinoa thought, as her mind started to drift away from her once again.  _"I'll bet he looks even better with it off."__

  Rinoa smiled inwardly, as she felt herself blush at the thought of a completely nude Squall Leonhart.  However, Miss Kramer didn't seem as impressed with Squall's sudden and abrupt arrival.  

  "Well, Mr. Leonhart, I believe that makes two days in a row now that you have been tardy to my class.  I assume you have a good excuse for being late this time," Miss Kramer stated firmly.

  Squall did not answer.  He merely looked at his instructor with a cold emptiness in his eyes.  The classroom seemed to have stopped whatever they were doing, and drew their entire attention on Squall, eagerly awaiting his response.  Yet, he said nothing.  He simply stood there, looking as cool and casual like he always had.  Miss Kramer quickly grew impatient and decided to ask again.

  "Do you have an excuse Squall?" Miss Kramer asked intently.  

  There was a moment of silence, before Squall answered her in a cold, husky voice.

  "I don't make excuses Ma'am," Squall said flatly.

  Miss Kramer was a little taken back by Squall's choice of words, but decided not to let it bother her.

  "Very well then, please have a seat," Miss Kramer asked politely.  Squall merely nodded as he made his way toward an empty desk in the front of the class.  Rinoa couldn't help but admire every move her 'Prince Charming' made as he finally sat down in his chair.

  _"I wonder if he wouldn't mind me going over there and sitting on his lap," Rinoa thought, as she pretended to be studying her newspaper article._

  Miss Kramer quietly walked over to Squall and gave him a newspaper article.  Squall remained silent the entire time as his instructor began to explain the instructions on the assignment.  Once she was through, Miss Kramer turned and walked back to her desk and took a seat. 

  Rinoa was watching Squall the entire time, as a thousand questions started racing threw her mind.  She wondered why he was so late to class, why he had not bothered to talk to her yet, and why he was outside the Garden last night during the storm.  

  As her thoughts continued to run wild, Rinoa quickly noticed that Squall had glanced down at his newspaper article and read the highlighted text.  She also noted that he seemed to shift in his chair slightly after reading the front cover.  As she continued observing him, Squall took the article in his hands and crumbled it up into a ball, after which, he threw it on the ground.  Rinoa was a little confused as to why he did this, but decided to think nothing of it.

  _"He's probably just mad.  That's just the way men are.  When they're mad, they take it out on everything and everyone around them," Rinoa thought as she finally started on her assignment._

**********************************************************************************************

    The bell sounded once again, signaling the end of 1st period, as students wasted no time in getting their things together and hurrying off to their next class.  Rinoa immediately followed suit, as she noticed Squall had already gotten up and was now heading for the door.

  _"Oh no, you don't," Rinoa thought as she gathered the last of her books and papers.  Zell and Quistis quickly noticed Rinoa's change in behavior, and couldn't help but smile at one another._

  "Geez Rin, you sure look like you're in a hurry," Quistis said playfully.

  "Ah, don't worry about it Quisty, I'm sure Rinoa is just concerned about getting to her next class on time," Zell said sarcastically, causing Rinoa's face to turn bright red.  As she stood up from her desk, Rinoa looked at her friends with a warm smile across her face.

  "I'll deal with you two later," Rinoa said playfully, as she made her way out of the classroom.

  "See ya soon Rinoa," Quistis called out.

  "Yeah, and happy hunting," Zell added in a sarcastic tone.

**********************************************************************************************

  In the hallway, Rinoa quickly began searching for which direction Squall may have gone.  It wasn't easy picking out a single student among the masses of teens.  However, Rinoa figured that Squall's good looks would give him away.  Either that or the fact that he was wearing a Galbadia uniform 'might' help as well.

  _"Come on pretty boy, show me that cute face of yours," Rinoa thought as she continued searching threw crowds for her lost 'Prince'.  _

  After several minutes of unsuccessful search attempts, the urge to simply shout Squall's name throughout the entire hallway had crossed Rinoa's mind more than once.  The bell sounded again, signaling that there was only three minutes left until the start of 2nd period classes.  Rinoa was just about to give up, when she felt something tap her on the shoulder.  Turning abruptly, Rinoa came face to face with the last person she 'ever' wanted to find.

  "Hey Princess, you lookin' for me?" Seifer said, with a big grin across his face.

  _"Hyne, of all people," Rinoa thought, as she desperately tried to hide her frustration._

  "Please, don't flatter yourself Seifer.  I'm just…looking for my class," Rinoa lied.

  There was a moment of silence, as Seifer looked at her with a clueless expression, before finally getting an idea.

  "Well, I guess you'd like need an escort then," Seifer said, as if it was the most casual thing to say.

  _"It's like he's not even giving me a choice," Rinoa thought as Seifer began 'graciously' walking her to her next class._

**********************************************************************************************

  Rinoa had been sitting at her desk for the past two hours, trying desperately to stay awake.  The teacher, who by all accounts, had to be as interesting as watching grass grow, did nothing but lecture the entire class over subjects that seemed to have no importance what so ever.  In fact, Rinoa actually began to wonder if this instructor was even human.

  _"I'm dying," Rinoa thought sarcastically, as her teacher continued to ramble on about another meaningless subject._

  Normally, Rinoa would try and find a way to make the most of this situation.  However, despite her best efforts, she couldn't think of any solution.  And the fact that none of her friends were in this class didn't help much either.

  Finally, as if she had been granted salvation, the bell sounded, signaling the end of second period.  Rinoa let out a sigh of relief as she quickly began gathering her things.

  _"At last," Rinoa thought as she started off toward her favorite classroom of them all, the cafeteria._

**********************************************************************************************

  The lunch room was packed, as usual.  Students were eating their food, and quietly conversing among one another as they took this opportunity to forget about the hardships of school.  Rinoa, for the most part, was still recovering from the torture of her second period class, and was desperately seeking someone to talk to.

  Once Rinoa got her food, she immediately began searching the cafeteria for any sign of Irvine or Seifer.  Although she had made a habit of avoiding Seifer whenever possible, Rinoa didn't care at this point.  She just wanted good company, the kind of company that only a friend could provide.

  As she continued her surveillance of the cafeteria, Rinoa was unable to find either of her friends.  However, she did end up spotting someone else.  Sitting alone, on the far side of the lunch room, was none other than Squall Leonhart.

  _"I can't believe it," Rinoa thought, as she felt her heartbeat quicken.  _

  Part of her wanted to simply walk over and take a seat right next to him.  However, the other part seemed content to just leave him alone.  In a certain sense, Rinoa didn't want to bother Squall, who apparently enjoyed being by himself.  Yet, how could she pass up this opportunity?  Gathering what courage she could find, Rinoa began to make her way over to where Squall was sitting.

  _"Hyne, what am I going to say to him?  What SHOULD I say to him?" Rinoa thought as she continued marching over to Squall's table._

    Squall didn't seem to notice Rinoa until she was standing just a few feet away.  He didn't bother to acknowledge her, or even look up.  He simply continued eating his food, as if she wasn't even there.  Rinoa, by all accounts, was extremely nervous as she finally decided to speak.

  "Um, may I sit with you?" Rinoa asked innocently.  

  Squall said nothing.  He just sat there, eating his food as if he hadn't heard a word she had said.  Rinoa was getting even more anxious, and was just about ready to give up when Squall finally looked up at her.

  "Sure," Squall said as he slowly nodded his head, causing Rinoa to blush slightly.

  "Thanks," Rinoa said with a warm smile.

  As Rinoa sat down, she immediately began thinking about what to say next.  Granted, conversing with Squall wasn't going to be the easiest of tasks, especially since he didn't seem the type who enjoyed 'small talk'.  However, Rinoa was determined to have a conversation with him, even if the subject was stupid.  And at that, Rinoa spoke up once again.

  "Ya know you look really lonely sitting over here all by yourself," Rinoa said in a sweet tone of voice.  "If you like, I wouldn't mind introducing you to some of my friends."

  Squall didn't appear to acknowledge Rinoa's question, as he merely glanced over at her with his cold blue eyes.  Rinoa could feel shivers run down her spine as she felt his gaze upon her.  His eyes were so intense, filled with so much fire, yet somehow carried a sort of 'gentleness' to them.  There was a moment of silence, until Squall decided to speak. 

  "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think students from Balamb want anything to do with someone from Galbadia Garden," Squall said in a lifeless voice.

  Rinoa couldn't help but smile at his response.  It was true that Galbadia and Balamb were both heated rivals, which probably explained why so many people held a grudge against Squall.  However, not many students harbored any ill will toward Seeds from either Garden.  At least, this was what Rinoa believed.

  "Awww, that's not true.  Not everyone here is as bad as Seifer," Rinoa said playfully, causing Squall to smile slightly.

  _"Hyne, he has the prettiest smile," Rinoa thought, as she her mind started to drift away from her again.  However, it was quickly brought back by the sound of Squall's voice._

  "Thank you Rinoa," Squall said in warm, sweet voice.

  Rinoa was a little surprised by what Squall had said, but that still didn't stop her from blushing furiously.

  "Um, thanks for what?" Rinoa asked innocently.

  "Well-," Squall paused for a moment, as to think about what to say.  "Not many people can make me smile, yet…you can…and…I really do appreciate it…thank you."

  Words could not describe how happy Rinoa was.  She could hardly believe what he had just said.  Of all the guys she had ever met, none of them had EVER thanked her for making them smile.  Yet, this one did.  It was then that Rinoa decided that Squall was, indeed, different from all the other men in the world.  He was different in a good way, a very good way.  

  _"It's like he values even the smallest of things," Rinoa thought_

  There was another moment of silence, as Squall continued to stare at Rinoa with his ocean blue eyes.  Rinoa could feel her heart pounding inside her chest as she began to lose herself in his powerful gaze.  He looked at her with such innocence, such passion.  Yet, there was glow in his eyes that reflected something deeper, something that was hidden beneath his honest appearance.  Something that almost seemed like…sorrow.

  As Squall continued to stare at her, Rinoa found herself subconsciously staring back at him.  Suddenly feeling nervous about the situation, she immediately began glancing around, trying her best to avoid Squall's cold blue eyes.  It was then that she noticed a small, shiny medallion pinned to Squall's uniform.

  "Hey, what's that?" Rinoa asked, pointing at the medallion.

  Squall followed Rinoa's gaze until he finally realized what she was pointing at.

  "It's a medal of achievement," Squall stated in his usual emotionless voice.

  "How did you get it?" Rinoa asked innocently.

  Squall took a moment to gather his thoughts as he answered her in a calm, controlled voice.

  "It's meant to honor students who have achieved a high level of academic and combat skills," Squall said flatly.

  "Okay, but you still didn't answer my question.  How did you get it?" Rinoa asked curiously.

  Squall didn't answer.  Instead, he glanced over in another direction, clearly trying to avoid the question.  This only caused Rinoa to become even more curious.  From all accounts, Squall seemed to be a very honest person.  However, when he refused to answer her question, Rinoa knew that it only meant one thing.  He didn't want to tell her.

  "Um, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," Rinoa said shyly.

  "It's alright," Squall said, his voice, again, sounding almost sweet.

  There was another moment of silence, as Squall glanced over at Rinoa, his face still showing no emotion, as he looked at her once again with his cold blue eyes.  Rinoa looked back at him, and suddenly felt overwhelmed by those powerful blue orbs.  As she continued to stare into Squall's eyes, she noticed something strange about them.  Despite his cold appearance, Squall's eyes held no trace of hatred.  Only those mixed feelings of innocence, strength, and…sorrow.

  Rinoa didn't understand how such a strong, handsome, and attractive young man could hold so many emotions within his eyes, yet never show them to anyone.  It was as if Squall had complete control over how he felt, a control that no normal person should have.  Yet, in spite of all this, his eyes still reflected one thing, the truth.  And that truth was his emotions, something that his eyes could never hide.

  Rinoa's mind began racing with questions.  She wanted to know so much about him, his secrets, his dreams, and his thoughts.  But, for some reason, Rinoa also wanted to share with him her emotions as well.  She wanted to tell him all her secrets, her dreams, and her feelings.  She didn't know why she wanted to tell him all this, but for some reason, Rinoa just felt comfortable with Squall.  It was as if she could trust him with whatever she might say; which is something Rinoa NEVER thought she could do with anyone.

   The silence between them continued until it was suddenly broken by a loud shout from outside the cafeteria.  The entire student body seemed to have heard it, since the noise in the lunch room had quickly subsided.  Another loud voice could be heard out in the hallway, which Rinoa quickly recognized to be Seifer.  

  _"Hyne, what is Seifer up to now?" Rinoa thought as the shouting continued to increase._

  By this time, many of students let their curiosity get the better of them, as they got up from the tables and made there way outside the cafeteria into the hallway.

  As the shouting continued to get louder, Rinoa finally gave into temptation, and decided to go check things out. 

  "Hey, I'll be right back," Rinoa said to Squall, as she got up from her table and marched off toward the source of all this attention.

  Squall didn't say anything as he watched Rinoa walk away.  He simply sat there, as the entire cafeteria began to empty out while students made there way into the halls.  Then, against his better judgment, Squall got up and followed suit.

====================================================================================

  **Authors Notes:  Alright people, give me those wonderful reviews.  I hope I have earned them.**


	4. All I Think Is Safe

**Disclaimer:  **I own…*Thinks*…I own…*Thinks some more*…I own…*Gets a headache* Aye!  Okay, I own nothing.  Anyway, thank you for the reviews.  I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story.  However, it is still far from over.  So, with that in mind, lets mosey.

-

**All I Think Is Safe**

  The hallway was completely crowded with students, as the shouting never seemed to cease.  Rinoa was trying desperately to make her way threw the masses in order to get a better look at what was going on.  She heard Seifer's voice once again, screaming some random curses, probably at one of the poor freshmen students Rinoa guessed.  

  As she continued making her way threw the crowds of people, she finally was able to spot Seifer, and the poor student he was harassing. 

  _"Hyne, this can't be happening,"_ Rinoa thought, as she quickly recognized the person who Seifer had pinned against the wall.  It was none other than Irvine Kinneas. 

  "Why don't you say that again you punk ass cowboy?" Seifer shouted angrily, as Irvine tried to break free from his grip.

  Students began forming a circle around the two men, as Irvine looked at Seifer with a terrified expression on his face.  Rinoa was now more concerned then ever.  She knew that Irvine was a strong man, but he wasn't much a fighter.  Seifer, on the other hand, seemed to live off fighting, and wasn't afraid to show it either.  

  "Hey, come on man, chill out," Irvine pleaded, as the students around them began chanting for a fight. 

  "Come on Seifer, kick his ass," a random student cried out.

  "Yeah, you can take him," said another.

  Rinoa soon felt disgusted with the entire situation.  She had seen this many times in her life.  People, for whatever reason, seemed to enjoy the entertainment of watching others fight.  They were somehow attracted to the aura of anger that generated whenever a conflict would occur.  To this day, Rinoa could never understand why so many actually encouraged this kind of behavior.  Weren't they concerned for the safety of others?  Shouldn't they try to stop this instead of helping it along?

  In her heart, Rinoa wanted to put an end to it all.  She just wanted to break threw the crowds and separate Irvine and Seifer before things got out of hand.  Normally, Rinoa wouldn't think this would be such a hard task, since she had already done it once before with Squall and Seifer.  However, this time was different.   This time, it had already gotten physical.  There was no stopping it, or even slowing it down.  This time, people would actually get what they wanted, and Rinoa felt sick about it.

  Seifer, for the most part, welcomed all the attention he was getting, and felt more then pleased with himself over his marvelous work.  He knew what people wanted, and he wasn't about to disappoint them.  Clinching his fist tightly, he prepared to throw the first punch.

  Time seemed to slow down, as Rinoa watched in horror while Seifer quickly pulled his fist back.  All she wanted was for someone to stop this.  She didn't want to see Irvine get hurt.  She didn't want her friends to be fighting.  However, Rinoa couldn't find the courage to stop this on her own.  She began desperately hoping that one of the other students would do what she could not.  However, she knew none of them would.  She knew that they would all just stand there, and watch as these two men fight each other like wild animals.

  Yet, as always, the light of hope seemed to find its way into the darkest of places.

  Just before he could swing his fist, Squall broke threw the crowds, and quickly grabbed onto Seifer's wrist, stopping the man from doing any harm.  Rinoa, along with the rest of the students, could hardly believe their eyes, as they watched Seifer turn his head to meet Squall's piercing gaze.  

  Irvine took this opportunity to break away from Seifer's grip, after which he immediately took off down the hall.  Seifer didn't pay him any attention.  His focus was now entirely on the man before him, the man known as Squall Leonhart.

  Rinoa wasn't sure if she should be relieved, or terrified.  Although Squall was able to save Irvine from getting hurt, he had now put himself in the exact same position.  Rinoa knew that Seifer wasn't about to let Squall get away with embarrassing him in front of all these students.  She knew that Seifer would only divert his hatred from one person to the next.  Rinoa knew Seifer all to well.

  Squall slowly released Seifer's arm, and now stood silently still, his face showing absolutely no emotion.  Rinoa was watching both men intently, as she noticed the anger in Seifer's eyes seemed to increase a thousand times over.  The students started becoming restless, and it didn't take long for the cries for fighting to start up once again.

  "Are you really gonna let him get away with that Seifer?" a random student cried out.

  "Yeah, why don't you teach that Galbadia bastard whose boss?" said another.

  Once again Rinoa felt completely helpless, as Seifer took another step closer to Squall, closing the gap between the two men.  Students were starting to get excited, while everyone watched on in fascination.  Suddenly, and without warning, Seifer grabbed onto Squall's uniform and quickly forced him back against the wall.

  Rinoa could feel her heart racing with anxiety, while Squall simply allowed Seifer to have his way with him.  Students were now shouting at the top of their lungs, doing their best to encourage the situation as much as possible.  Seifer continued to glare at Squall with all the hatred he could muster.  Yet, Squall didn't look the least bit intimidated; he simply looked like he didn't even care.

   "So, you have the nerve to protect others, but not yourself hey?" Seifer cried out angrily.  "I suppose it stands to reason.  Galbadia Seeds never could stand up for themselves."

  Squall wasn't the least bit amused by Seifer's words.  He just looked back at him with that same lifeless expression he always had.  

  Although Seifer would never admit it, the look in Squall's eyes somehow scared him.  It was a look that no other human had, a look that no other human 'should' have.  And the fact that Seifer was actually afraid of Squall only made the young blonde all the more furious.

  "Just so you know, I don't give a rat's ass what your Seed rank is," Seifer shouted furiously; "because personally, your rank don't mean shit in Balamb."

  With that, Seifer grabbed the medallion that was pinned to Squall's uniform, and immediately torn it off, ripping the fabric while doing so.  The hallway suddenly became silent, as Seifer took Squall's medallion and threw it forcefully on the ground, causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces.  

  Rinoa watched on in total shock as the halls remained completely silent.  No one dared utter a sound; for fear that the slightest breath would provoke the ever anticipating fight.  Rinoa feared the worst was about to happen at any moment, but still could not find the strength to do anything about it.  She quickly began to pray that somehow, someone would stop this once and for all.  And then, as if her prayers were answered, a loud voice echoed off the walls off the hallway.

  "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" came the voice of Cid Kramer, Headmaster of Balamb Garden.

  A short, chubby man stepped out of the crowds, allowing everyone in the halls to get a good look at him.  Students who immediately recognized the old Headmaster quickly began to disperse.  Rinoa let out a huge sigh of relief, while she watched the Headmaster restore order.  Once the halls started to clear up, Cid looked over at Squall and Seifer, who were now standing side by side one another.  

  Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Rinoa decided to stick around and see what would happen. Leaning calmly against the wall, she kept a good distance from the three men, as the old Headmaster finally decided to speak.

  "Would you two mind explaining yourselves?" Cid asked in an irritated tone.

  Squall said nothing, as Seifer shifted nervously.  

  "Well?" Cid asked again, this time a little more forcefully.

  Neither Squall, nor Seifer said anything, which only caused the Headmaster to become even more infuriated.  Rinoa, for the most part, had become very concerned about the whole situation, as she continued to watch on from a distance.  She knew that both men were in trouble, and there was nothing she could do about it.

   The Headmaster was beginning to lose his patience, as he continued to stare down the two men in front of him.  Squall was standing perfectly still, not moving a single muscle, or even showing the slightest bit of concern on his face.  Seifer, on the other hand, was quickly becoming uncomfortable, and decided to think up some ingenious excuse in order to save himself.

  "Um, you see Headmaster, Squall and I were just-," Seifer was suddenly cut off by Squalls voice.

  "We were fighting," Squall said honestly.

  Seifer looked over at Squall in complete shock, as the Headmaster glared at both men.  

  "Is that true Seifer?" Cid asked curiously.

  "Uh, well-," Seifer said, before he was once again interrupted by Squall.

  "Yes, it's true, and Seifer and I are willing to accept full responsibility for our actions," Squall stated flatly, while Seifer did his best to control his anger.

  Rinoa could barely believe her ears as she continued to watch both men.  She was actually very surprised to see how honest Squall was compared to Seifer, who would have obviously tried to think up some poor excuse in order to get himself out of trouble.  Yet, Squall was completely different.  He was a man who was willing to pay for his mistakes, a quality which most men did not prize.  

  "Well, if that's the case, then, I expect to see both of you in my office at the end of the day.  We'll talk more about it then.  In the meantime, I want both of you to get to class, and stay OUT of trouble," Cid stated firmly, as he turned and headed down the hall.

  While Cid continued walking away, Seifer took a moment look over at Squall and give him a deadly glare.  Squall merely turned his head, as he too, began walking down the hall to his next class.

  Once Squall and Cid were gone, Rinoa decided to use this opportunity to try and get some answers of Seifer.  Gathering up her strength, she immediately began making her way over to him.

  "All right Seifer, I want answers, and I want them now," Rinoa stated firmly, as Seifer merely gave her an irritated look.

  "I don't know what you're talking about Rin," Seifer replied casually.

  "Oh, I think you do," Rinoa shot back.

  "Well, why don't you enlighten me then," Seifer said sarcastically.

  "I want to know what you have against Squall.  I mean, I know you can be an asshole, but I thought that even 'you' would know better than assaulting a Seed member with a higher rank then your own.  Even if he is from a different Garden," Rinoa said angrily.    

  "Yeah right Rinoa," Seifer replied arrogantly.

  Rinoa was quickly losing her temper.  She could tell that Seifer was hiding something, and she was determined to find out what it was.

  "Cut the shit Seifer.  Why do you hate Squall so much anyway?" Rinoa asked bitterly.  "And don't tell me it's just because he's from Galbadia Garden." 

  "I've got my reasons," Seifer said casually.

  "Reasons, what reasons?" Rinoa asked curiously.

  "Reasons that you couldn't POSSIBLY understand," Seifer retorted angrily.

  "Oh, that's right, I almost forgot.  You men are always WAY to complex for women to understand," Rinoa replied sarcastically, causing Seifer to mumble several profanities under his breath.  "Come on, just tell and leave you alone."

  Seifer was starting to lose both his temper and his patience.  However, he knew that Rinoa was going to stop until she got a descent answer.  Taking in a deep breath, Seifer finally decided to speak.

  "This is my reason," Seifer said, as he pointed to scar across his forehead.

  Rinoa was very confused by Seifer's response, but that didn't let her curiosity falter.

  "That is your reason for hating Squall, because you got a scar on your face?" Rinoa asked curiously.

  "No Rinoa, Squall is the one who gave me this scar," Seifer said flatly.

  "What?  I thought you said you got that scar from a car accident three years ago," Rinoa said.

  "Well, what can I say?  I lied," Seifer said bluntly.

  Rinoa was now more confused then ever.  Apparently, Seifer knew Squall from a long time ago.  However, for whatever reason, he didn't want anyone to know about it.

  _"What is he hiding?"_ Rinoa thought, as the bell sounded throughout the halls, signaling the start of 3rd period classes.

  "Saved by the bell," Seifer said, as he started to walk off.

  "Oh no, you don't," Rinoa said, as she started waking beside him.

  "Come on Rinoa, can't you just drop it," Seifer asked bitterly.

  "I will drop it, once you tell me the whole story," Rinoa replied.

  Seifer was now at the edge of his rope, and was struggling to hang on.  He had to think of some way out of this mess, and he had to think of it quick.

  "Fine then, I'll make you a deal.  If you promise to drop the subject today, I promise to tell you the entire story tomorrow, agreed?" Seifer asked.

  "Deal," Rinoa said, as they continued walking toward their next class.

**********************************************************************************************

   Rinoa's gym class was a rather unusual one.  Although the fight was now officially over, Seifer and Irvine were still not on speaking terms.  This basically made the class very miserable.  However, the fact that there Instructor had them doing weight lifting today didn't help much either.    

  Students could be heard grunting and groaning as they continued to lift, press, and squat several pounds of iron.  Rinoa didn't care much for this type of training herself.  However, the male students seemed to get kick out of it.

  Seifer, who was once again not wearing a shirt, could be seen bench pressing at the far end of gymnasium with his friends Raijin and Fujin.  While Seifer continued benching several hundred pounds of weight, many of the female students couldn't help but admire the tall, young blonde.

  Rinoa, for the most part, appeared to be very content with simply walking 'slowly' on the treadmills.  However, this didn't stop her from giving Seifer one or two admiring glances.  Selphie was also walking on a treadmill beside her, and quickly caught a glimpse of Rinoa looking over at Seifer.

  "So, do you think he's cute or something?" Selphie asked mischievously, as she continued walking on the treadmill.

  "Not a chance in hell," Rinoa said, as she finally turned her attention off of Seifer.

  "Uh huh, sure," Selphie said sarcastically.

  Rinoa didn't pay attention to Selphie's comment, as she began looking around the room for any sign of Squall.

  _"Why is he always so hard to find?" _Rinoa thought, as she continued searching for her 'Prince Charming'.

  Despite her best efforts, Rinoa was unable to find any trace of Squall's whereabouts.  Selphie quickly noticed the disappointed look that appeared on Rinoa's face, and immediately knew what she was thinking.

  "Sorry Rin, I haven't seen him either," Selphie said innocently

  "What?  How did you know who-," Rinoa was quickly interrupted by her friends cheery voice once again.

  "Come on Rinoa, you ain't the only one who thinks he's cute," Selphie said playfully.

  Rinoa couldn't help but smile at Selphie's comment, but quickly regained her composure.

  "Hey now, you stay away from him, he's mine," Rinoa said proudly.

  "Aww, don't worry about it.  Squall maybe cute, but he couldn't possibly compare to MY Irvine," Selphie said cheerfully.

  "Yeah right, Irvine doesn't stand a chance against MY Squall," Rinoa replied, giving Selphie an arrogant smile.

  "Oh, I almost forgot, remind me to thank Squall for saving Irvine for me," Selphie said.

  "What?  You mean you heard about the fight already?"  Rinoa asked curiously.

  "Yep, Irvine told me all about it," Selphie replied.

  "Well then, did he tell you know why they were fighting in the first place?" Rinoa asked.

  "Not really.  I mean, Irvine told me that he was just joking around with Seifer, ya know, teasing him and such." Selphie said.  "And then, before he knew it, Seifer had him pinned against the wall,"

  "Men," Rinoa said sarcastically, causing Selphie to smile slightly.

  "Can't live with them," Selphie said.

  "Can't live without em'," Rinoa finished.

**********************************************************************************************

  The rest of the day seemed to pass by rather quickly.  Although she had not seen any sign of Squall since lunch time, Rinoa simply assumed he was serving detention with Seifer by now.  However, that still didn't explain why he missed gym class.

  _"There are so many questions, but so little answers.  Why can't life be simple?  Why is the truth such a complicated thing?" _Rinoa thought, as she continued walking threw the halls, back to her dorm room.

  It had been a long day, and Rinoa was eagerly awaiting the comfort of her bed.  Her warm sheets, and soft pillows seemed to call out her name, and Rinoa wasn't about to disappoint them.  

  Resting had always been a wonderful pass time for Rinoa.  It gave her a chance to relax her mind, and forget about all the stresses of the day.  Although some people would consider sleeping a waste of time, Rinoa had always thought of it as a remedy to life.

  _"Sleeping has always been peaceful and simple," _Rinoa thought.  _"It's a shame that most other things in life can't be that way.  Then the world could be completely perfect."_

  Rinoa breathed in deeply, as she let the realization of her thoughts sink in.  She didn't know why she let her own words bother her so much; because, in the end, Rinoa resented the idea of having a perfect world.  

  _"If everything in life was as simple and as peaceful as sleeping, then the world would be a rather dull place,"_ Rinoa thought.  _"I mean, how would we ever be able to learn anything if_ our _lives were nothing but a perfect little paradise?  We would never figure out how to deal with our own problems.  We would never be able to stand on our own two feet."_

  Rinoa suddenly noticed that she had once again 'zoned out' from reality, and immediately shook her head in order to clear the cob webs.  

  "I really need to stop doing that," Rinoa said to herself, as she continued walking down the hallways to her dorm room.

  _"I guess nothing is perfect, and that includes me,"_ Rinoa thought, until an image of a completely nude Squall Leonhart popped into to her head.  _"Well, I'll say this much, he comes pretty damn close."_

Rinoa couldn't help but smile slightly at her last thoughts, as she finally reached her dorm room door.

  "Home sweet home," Rinoa said with a warm smile.

********************************************************************************************** 

  Rinoa lay quietly in bed, as she stared out her window, watching the stars twinkle in the Heavens above.  It was a beautiful night; peaceful, silent, and lonely.  Everything you would expect from a world covered in a blanket of darkness.  Normally, anyone else would have feared the silence of such a cold, dark night.  However, Rinoa only seemed to embrace it.  

  Although being alone wasn't exactly the most comforting thought, the shelter of solitude always did give Rinoa a chance to think.  It gave her the opportunity to reflect on her day, as well as her actions.  

  _"It's kinda strange how things seem so different when you're all alone,"_ Rinoa thought, as she let out a heavy sigh.

  Rinoa had always noticed that her mood, attitude, and emotions somehow changed when she was by herself.  It was as if no one could influence her mind, or alter her judgment.  She was free from the judgment of others, and the pressure of acceptance.  She could finally be herself; she could finally be Rinoa Heartilly.

  _"I wonder if Squall feels this way all the time,"_ Rinoa thought, as her mind began to drift away from her again.

  For whatever reason, Squall seemed to be on Rinoa's mind a lot lately.  Although she had only known him for a few days, it was already as if she had known him her entire life.  He was so different, so mysterious, and so attractive.  Even now, Rinoa couldn't understand why she had such strong feelings for a man she barely knew.

  _"He truly is an amazing man.  I still can't believe he saved __Irvine__ from getting hurt.  But I just don't get it.  Why didn't he stand up for himself against Seifer, or anyone else for that matter, and what did Seifer mean by saying that Squall was the one who gave him his scar?  I mean, that just doesn't fit.  Squall doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would hurt someone," _Rinoa thought, as she suddenly remember something her teacher, Miss Kramer, had said earlier that day.

  _"Never be too quick to judge.  We all have secrets, some good, and some bad.  No one will ever be able to understand every aspect of our lives," _Rinoa thought, as she mentally kicked herself. _"Hyne, does that mean Squall might be more then he appears?  Does it mean he might just be the freak that everyone has made him out to be?_  _What if it's true?  Do I really want to know?"_

  Rinoa couldn't help but shift uncomfortably, as she continued debating within herself.  In her heart, Rinoa couldn't decide if she wanted to know the truth or not.  There was so much she wanted to know about him, so many questions that she wanted answered.  Yet, she had no way of getting those answers, at least, not yet.

  The silence of the night continued, and Rinoa's curiosity was getting the better of her.  Yawning sleepily, she looked over at the clock that was sitting next to her bed.

  "Hmm, 11:58; close enough," Rinoa said, as she lazily got out of bed. 

  Rinoa was determined to get answers.  Even if they weren't the answers she wanted to hear, she still needed to know.  She didn't want to be naïve.  She wanted to know the truth; she 'needed' to know the truth.

  "Well, I guess it's now or never," Rinoa said, as she quietly opened her door, and started off toward Seifer's dorm room.

====================================================================================

**Authors Notes:  **I am sincerely sorry for taking so long to update my story.  However, as I said before, I do intend to finish it.  Also, I hope this chapter didn't seem a little boring.  If it did, please understand that I am still developing the friggin plot.  Oh, and one more thing, thank you for all your reviews.  Each one of them has been an inspiration for me, and I hope to earn even more.  

P. S.  Also, on one final note, I know the story seems like it's repeating itself.  However, I promise that's going to change by the next chapter.


End file.
